darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strife
Strife, is a Nephilim and one of The Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is the rider of the white horse, whose name remains unknown. He wields two large handguns as his weapon of choice but he may wield another unknown weapon that could be used for close combat. Overview One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Strife is the Rider of the White Horse. He carries the handguns Mercy and Redemption. Strife does not waste time when it comes to business, and will make examples of people to teach a lesson to others. This is evidenced by how he silenced the demonic hordes who taunted the horsemen as they delivered a message to Samael, by shooting off the leg of one of the demons who yelled "Kill the Riders!". Speculation One of Strife's handguns is Mercy, a gun which War can acquire during Darksiders. It is mentioned that Mercy is Strife's handgun in the instruction booklet (p16 of the paper copy, p19 of the pdf version). The second handgun, Redemption is acquired by Death in Darksiders II. It might be assumed that War's version of Mercy may not be the original version but simply a copy, because Ulthane is seen hammering on something that may have been Mercy. This explains the plot gap that Strife's last visit to Earth was with the other Horsemen during the Middle Ages to retrieve War after he killed many human soldiers. This may also lead to the conclusion that Ulthane has forged all of the Horsemen's weapons, as upon meeting War for the first time, one can see the flash of recognition in Ulthane's eyes when he gazes upon the Chaoseater, War's blade. As the rider of the White Horse, Strife replaces his biblical counterpart, Conquest. What's more is that his sister Fury replaces the Horsemen Famine, so a possible name for his horse could be Conquest, due to the play on names the series creators perform. Another possibility for a Name would be something that literally "follows" after (a) Strife, just like Despair "follows" Death / Ruin "follows" War. In Darksiders 2, Death acquires Strife's other handgun, Redemption, early in the game after activating the Cauldron and allowing the Makers to use their forge again. Death finds immediate use for the handgun and uses it to access the next area. Despite his questioning why it was there, Death is given no answer. One possibillity is that Strife left both handguns with the Maker's for safe keeping. Trivia *He is the only horseman whose primary weapon is not one or more melee weapons. Notes The first horseman and rider of the white horse is normally known as Conquest.http://www.apocalipsis.org/fourhorsemen.htm However, whenever the Four Horsemen concept appears in popular culture, the first horseman is most often identified as Pestilence instead. This identification with disease is due to the horseman carrying a bow, whose arrows were identified with Apollo and Artemis. In Greek stories, illnesses were believed to be caused by their arrows. The horseman is also often identified with plague for this reason. Darksiders deviates from both names, opting instead to call him Strife. Instead of a bow, the horseman's version in Darksiders appears to have had his weaponry updated, though he still fires projectiles. For more information see the corresponding article on Wikipedia. 1000px-Darksiders020.jpg Rs strife ava.jpg Wrath-of-War-concept-art-Strife-darksiders-2152633-1000-1440.jpg Strife by pogzki.jpg Strife Darksiders by cheeseboy18193.jpg Gallery Sources #The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters